Their First Night
by SlightOfHand
Summary: Belldandy's and Keiichi's first night together after the end of the series. (Oh yes, it is definitely rated M)


**-Their First Night-**

**Ah My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima.  
><strong>

**Spoilers for the end of the series.**

**A very M rated story - you've been warned.**

Clasping his hands behind his head Keiichi Morisato lay down on the futon in his bedroom. Dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants he appeared ready for bed, no different from countless times before. But the truth was today was a very different day. His eyes roamed over the dull white ceiling of the temple. Like the blank plaster of the ceiling, his mind wandered in an unfocused haze as he tried his best to wrap his mind around the events of the last day. The young man was trying mightily to get a handle on everything. From his surprise birthday party, Hild's sudden and rather explosive arrival, traveling to Nifiheim, and then facing down Hagall's rebellion. Only to then meet Belldandy's mother and father, he just couldn't seem to fit it all into his small mortal brain.

Ultimately the only fact he really did grasp was that he was now married to Belldandy. They had tied the knot. Gotten hitched. Man and wife, or more accurately they were man and goddess. They had completed the ceremony not two hours ago and only now was the fact truly registering with Keiichi. Not exactly what he had planned when he got up this morning. But if life with the three Norns had taught him anything, it was to expect the unexpected.

_'I'm married to a goddess,'_ thought Keiichi to himself. The idea left him with a large dopey smile on his face as he continued to look up at the ceiling.

This happy thought led to his next one, _'And tonight's our first night as newlyweds.'_ Keiichi gulped and tried not to break out in a nervous sweat. Their celebration with Belldandy's sisters, Peorth, and Lind was now winding down. He had told Belldandy he was heading to bed, it hadn't even occurred to him what that would mean. She had smiled affectionately and said she would be along shortly. It was only then that Keiichi realized Belldandy planned on sleeping in the same room. The concept nearly floored him with the same effect as one of Urd's lightning bolts.

Right now she was speaking with Lind about the long-term impact of the demonic uprising and the effects on Earth. But once Belldandy was finished with the Valkyrie she would be in his room. _'Their room,'_ he corrected himself. What exactly was he supposed to do?

'_Well, duh,'_ scolded Keiichi to himself as he felt rather stupid for even thinking the question. They would do what married couples did on their first night together…make love. The thought of being with Belldandy both elated and terrified him. It wasn't like he didn't yearn for Belldandy. Since his desires were unsealed by the ending of their original contract, he had found himself repeated staring longingly at the goddess of the present. And it was certainly possible for a mortal and a goddess to have sex. He had seen the goddess of the lake and the minstrel keep themselves very busy in the cold winter nights.

_'Did we move too fast?'_ wondered Keiichi as he considered Belldandy had gone from his rather platonic girlfriend to his wife in less than twenty-four hours. _'No,'_ he told himself. We do love each other and I want Belldandy as my wife, that much he was certain. But it still remained a fact up until today they had not had a physical relationship. He did wish they had a little more time to develop that part of their relationship. Didn't most couple's engagements last at least a few months, not less than an hour?

Interrupting his restless thoughts was the sound of the door to the room sliding quietly open. Belldandy softly slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. Keiichi shifted in bed at her entrance and the sight of her took his breath away. She was wearing beautiful white silk nightgown. Thin straps curving gracefully over Belldandy's bare shoulders supported the gown which hugged her body from the swell of her breasts to her lithe legs. The dress was both simple and eloquent, just like Belldandy. Then all of his fears just drifted away as he gazed at her in soft wonder.

A small bashful smile played on Belldandy's lips as she saw how Keiichi was staring at her. Padding across the room to him she smoothly sat down on the edge of the futon. Shifting closer to him on the bed caused her dress to ride up and displayed an ample amount of her bare skin of her long and perfectly shaped legs. She saw his wide-eyed stare at her body and said tenderly, "Keiichi, do you like my gown?"

"Oh…Um…yes," stammered Keiichi as he took in her divine beauty. He swallowed with difficulty. "It's beautiful…Just like you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

He was rewarded with a magnificent breathtaking smile from Belldandy. Her cheeks warmed softly from his praise and she placed her hand over her heart. Now it was her turn to stammer. "Keiichi…You...you always know what to say…You make my heart overflow with joy."

She was practically glowing and her radiant beauty drew him in. Like a moth to the flame he moved closer to her. They were together in the same bed, their first night together, and nature seemed determined to take its course. Coming together they kissed and the caress of their lips grew intensity.

Even as their kiss deepened a rising panic was building in Keiichi. Up until today their physical relationship hardly went beyond holding hands. This was all happening so fast. Was he ready? Was Belldandy? What if despite their love they were no good together physically?

Keiichi felt himself pull back from the kiss and to his surprise he felt Belldandy pull away at the same time. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he tried to get his addled senses back in order. He heard Belldandy let out a long unhappy sigh. Looking over he found his wife was staring sadly at the floor. The misery so plain on her face made Keiichi nearly weep. He had to try and make this right.

"I'm sorry."

They both blinked at each other and realized they had spoken out loud at the same time. Keiichi paused and tried once more to apologize.

"I didn't mean…"

They had done it again. Spoken in unison. This time Keiichi could help but laugh out loud and felt some of his gloom retreat. With a smile he said, "You'll owe me a coke if you do that again."

Belldandy's face formed the cutest little frown as she tried to figure out what he meant. Puzzled she replied, "Why would I owe you a drink?"

"It's a game," he explained. "See if two people say the same thing at the same time, the first one to say 'jinx' wins. Then you say…" Keiichi sighed and trailed off. He didn't need to explain a silly child's game to Belldandy. He considered just how to tell Belldandy his concerns. What exactly was he concerned about? Sex? He was pretty sure Belldandy was as inexperienced as he was. Didn't all couples need time to get use to each other?

Belldandy spoke up again, this time a little hesitantly. "I thought this would be easier," as she gave him a fragile smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Keiichi.

"Once our desires were unsealed, I thought being together would be easy for us," explained Belldandy after she reflected on her answer. "But once we kissed I started growing nervous. I was worried I was pushing you faster than you were ready." She paused and Keiichi saw her face grow embarrassed as she tried to continue. "I wasn't sure…exactly how to proceed…" Then with an anxious rise in her voice as her face and chest grew bright red she finished, "I wanted our first time to be good!"

Realizing Belldandy was worried about exactly the same thing as he was somehow made it easier for Keiichi. He felt the building tension in his shoulders loosen at her words. Pulling closer to Belldandy he reached out and took her hand in his. She smiled at his gesture and he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. He let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I was worried about the same thing," he said softly into her ear. "I sitting here waiting for you and I think I worked myself up into a nervous wreck. I believe that we're both," he searched for the right word, "Overthinking it?"

Pulling away from his embrace of her, he asked, "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do," said Belldandy without even a second of hesitation. She ran her hand gently along his face. "You are my dearest one, my beloved."

"And I love you with all my heart," replied Keiichi as his voice grew soft but filled with passion. "That's all we need to know. We don't need to worry about going too fast or pleasing each other. "

"You're right," replied Belldandy as she gazed at Keiichi with her crystal blue eyes. "We've opened the door to the next stage of our lives. We shouldn't be afraid to step through."

Keiichi felt Belldandy's arms around him tighten and pull him back into their embrace. He kissed the nape of her neck and could smell the incredible scent of her hair. He was rewarded by a soft moan coming from his beloved goddess. They pressed closer together as their hands wandered across their bodies. Belldandy's hands lightly ran across his back while Keiichi marveled at touching her smooth, warm skin.

As much as he wanted to continue with Belldandy, a small thought in the back of his head dogged at his mind. He didn't stop with their cuddling and soft petting, but did slow down enough to ask her a question. "You said when our desires were unsealed, what did you mean?"

Belldandy's reply came with a happy laugh. "Did you think it only applied to you? Heaven's restrictions on physical yearnings bound me as well." He could feel her smile at his surprise.

Keiichi could even imagine what that had been like for her. She had willing let a part of her mind be closed off and restricted. For him. "I think I'll never stop being amazed and awed by you."

"Is that not what a wife is supposed to do?" came Belldandy's reply as shifted in their embrace to face him directly.

Their faces only inches apart now her expression grew into a loving smile. This time Keiichi kissed her and didn't stop. He pulled her to him and she didn't offer any resistance. Like before Keiichi felt like his whole body and mind melt away as he kissed Belldandy. Their mouths opened as their lips caressed each other while their tongues tenderly traced over their partner.

Vaguely he felt his body fall back onto the bed. Belldandy, still clutching herself to him, came along freely with a burst of giggles. His hands had grown bolder and as he roamed over her body, he could feel her soft, supple skin right under the thin fabric of her nightgown. Brushing his hand on her right side Keiichi moved his hand higher and felt the underside of her right breast. His touch set off a long moan from deep within Belldandy. He could feel her pleasurable cry even as their mouths hungrily sought each other. He stroked her nipple through the silky material and felt it stiffen at his touch.

"Mmmm, that feels good," moaned out Belldandy as she broke from their kiss. Enough of his wits remained to see his hand was still fondling her breast. He looked between his hand's resting place and Belldandy's face. With a tentative smile she whispered huskily, "Darling, I adore it when you touch me."

"And I love touching you," replied Keiichi in a soft murmur. He continued his activities as he tenderly caressed areas of Belldandy's body he had never believed he would ever touch. And from the delight on Belldandy's face he could tell his new bride was enjoying his handiwork.

"No explosion of flowers?" asked Keiichi as he glanced around their room. He half expected to see the room filled with a garden's worth of flowers after the last time he kissed Belldandy.

"Well…umm," started Belldandy, more than a little flustered. "I'm redirecting the effect…"

Keiichi blinked in surprise. "Where to?"

Belldandy gave him a meek shrug of her shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure." She blushed and added, "I start to lose my focus when you touch me."

"Well then," said Keiichi with a laugh, "let me distract you further…"

They kissed again, a loving intimate kiss. As their lips and tongues met and slid together, Belldandy's own hands began to grow more adventurous. As Keiichi shifted his weight and the couple turned on to their side, her hands ran up and down his back in a delightful embrace that drove every bit of stress and fatigue from his body.

This time when they broke away from their kiss both of them were panting and faces flush from their rising desires. Belldandy needed to take several calming breaths before she could speak coherently. "Keiichi, before we continue there is something I would like to do."

"Wha…What?" stuttered Keiichi as he tried to refocus on Belldandy's words and not her divine body.

Keiichi didn't see any pockets on Belldandy's nightgown but from somewhere she produced a tiny white egg with wings protruding from its side. Keiichi recognized the small object immediately. "Holy Bell's angel egg!"

"Yes," confirmed Belldandy with a happy smile.

"Is she okay?" asked Keiichi as he remembered how Hagall had severed the connection between the angel and goddess in her attempts to turn Belldandy into a demon. With the link cut to Belldandy, Holy Bell had returned to her egg form.

"She will be, once we are united," replied Belldandy.

Keiichi tenderly caressed his wife's cheek with his thumb. A gentle trace of her soft skin. Holding Belldandy close he said in a low voice, "I know being separated from her is a great shock to you. I would think you would want to be reconnected right away."

"I do," admitted Belldandy. "But we were rather busy with the Judgment Gate, my Father's trials, and escaping Nifiheim so there wasn't time. Now there is time and I want her to share in the celebration of our marriage. And Beloved, you can be a part of our re-joining."

Frowning slight, Keiichi asked, "How? What do I do?"

"It's very simple really," explained Belldandy. "You place Holy Bell's egg in your mouth – don't swallow her," she added in a hurry, "and then, well, kiss me."

"That's it?" questioned Keiichi. Somehow he thought it would be more complicated.

"Yes, you will be connected to the both of us. It will be…deeply emotional and intimate," Belldandy paused and her face grew clouded with uncertainty. "It will be intense for a mortal. If you…don't want to…"

"I do," answered Keiichi firmly. He smiled affectionately at his goddess and continued, "I love you Belldandy, all of you. I love all of you which I can understand and all that is total beyond my comprehension."

Belldandy, goddess, Norn of the present, wife to the mortal man Keiichi Morisato, let out a muffled sob of joy at his words. Tears leaked down her face as cried, "Oh, my dearest Keiichi!"

The air around them almost felt electric with anticipation. Wasting no more time Keiichi took Holy Bell's egg and placed it on the tip of his tongue. The small egg felt warm in his mouth. Belldandy was drying her eyes, still overcome with elation at his words. Seeing his resolve set off more tears of happiness from his bride. She leaned into him, her lovely body pressing tightly against Keiichi's. Whispering in his ear, she said, "I shall make this a night you never forget," and then they kissed…

And kissed…

Kissed…

Keiichi felt as though he was in the center of a typhoon, a calm epicenter while a flurry of light, energy, emotion, and sound rushed around him. He could feel the angel egg slip from his mouth and enter Belldandy and a part of him went along. A blur of images, thoughts, and feeling spun about him as the goddess and the angel reconnected in both body and in spirit. He then heard a joyful happy song, it was Belldandy and Holy Bell singing together. It was beautiful and wonderful melody, something that would forever defy his ability fully recall. And then a new noise came, it didn't overshadow the song of joyous reunion of goddess and angel. But it sounded out of place and Keiichi realized the reverberation was the beating of a heart.

Suddenly Keiichi found himself sprawled on the bed. It took him a moment to put his sense back together. What had happened? He had been kissing Belldandy and experiencing the reunion of Holy Bell and Belldandy. Blinking twice, he refocused on his new wife. Belldandy sat on her knees, both her hands clasped on her chest. She was breathing hard, her eyes wide.

"Belldandy!?" exclaimed Keiichi. Something was wrong.

When she didn't reply, Keiichi got up to grasp her arm and lightly shake her. She didn't respond. Her eyes were unfocused, she seemed almost in a trance. Panic rising in him, Keiichi was desperate to find out what was affecting his goddess. "Belldandy, please!"

The goddess made no response, but without warning wings appeared from Belldandy's back. Large feathered wings grew out silently from the goddess. They glowed with a soft warm light. Soon he saw they were connected to the angel Holy Bell, which then appeared coming out the goddess. Like he had seen many times before the angel was connected to the small of Belldandy's back with a shroud of white fabric.

This seemed normal, considered Keiichi, perhaps this was supposed to happen. But then he noticed that Holy Bell didn't look the same as before. Normally her wings were a brilliant white color, radiating some inner light of Belldandy's soul. Now the angel's wings were tinted a crimson color and Keiichi was sure the glow coming from the angel was now a honey golden color. Still warm and soft, but certainly different.

Floating above her goddess, Holy Bell stretched her arms wide, as though she was waking from a deep sleep. Beneath her Belldandy still did not move. Turning around slowly the angel finally saw Keiichi. A broad playful grin appeared on Holy Bell's face. And then with warning she launched herself at Keiichi.

Keiichi barely had time to bring his hands up in defense before the angel tackled him. Knocking him over and back into the bed Holy Bell wrapped her arms around him. He was thought for a confused moment she was attacking him, but the angel instead started kissing him on the mouth. Then his face. Then his ear, followed by a nip on his ear lobe. Holy Bell was all over him, a flood of kisses and licks to nearly every inch of his face and neck.

Surprised at the angel's behavior, Keiichi began uncertainly, "Uh, Holy Bell."

Holy Bell's only response was to purr friskily in his ear, followed by a series of sensual kisses. They were deep kisses, the angel's tongue driving deep into Keiichi's mouth as she naughtily wrestled with his own tongue. Holy Bell's caresses were both like and unlike kissing Belldandy. The same loving touch, but now driven on by a new hunger.

In Holy Bell's erotic assault on him, Keiichi managed to hear a low throaty gasp come the direction of Belldandy. He managed to wrench himself far enough away from the angel to see the goddess's eyes had refocused on her surroundings. His struggles with Holy Bell seemed to only encourage the wanton angel. Holy Bell grasped the end of Keiichi shirt and then with one fluid motion pulled it right off over his head. She took a second to toss it in the corner and then turned back to Keiichi.

"Belldandy," stammered Keiichi, "what's going ON!" His last word came out as a high-pitched squeal as Holy Bell shamelessly began to grope Keiichi. The angel's hand buried under the elastic band of his pajama bottoms.

Belldandy shook herself and refocused her senses. Taking in her angel's very stimulating stroking on Keiichi's most sensitive region left her stunned and more than a little excited as she heard Keiichi let out a groan of pleasure. Taking a deep breath she commanded, "Holy Bell, stop!" When then didn't have any effect she said peevishly, "Naughty angel, behave yourself."

Holy Bell smiled innocently back at Belldandy and then released the very befuddled Keiichi. Blowing him a kiss the angel glided smoothly back to her goddess. But as she approached, Holy Bell stopped and her smile grew impish. Reaching out with her hand the angel cast a simple spell to disperse Belldandy's nightgown. The sheer silk dress simply evaporated into nothing and left a very naked and stunned goddess sitting on the edge of the bed.

Keiichi's jaw hit the floor and his heart skipped a few beats as he took in Belldandy's bare body. Her divine beauty left him utterly speechless. The nightgown hadn't left much of Belldandy's body to his imagination, but now seeing her nude had him ogling at her as his passions for her ran wild. Her legs were supple and smooth which gracefully traced up to the curves of her shapely hips. He could just see the edge of tight honey brown curls hidden between her legs. While her bare chest stood out with her flawless breast their small areola surrounding stiff pink nipples. He wanted to hold her and touch every part of her. For her part Belldandy didn't seem to mind Keiichi's stare, her attention was on her misbehaving angel.

"Holy Bell, you must not let the virus control your…" began Belldandy but stopped as Holy Bell started to run her hands slid sinuously over the goddess's body. Every touch of the angel drew exquisite groans and sighs from her mistress. Belldandy seemed to be lost in a near daze as the Holy Bell's hands traced loose patterns on the goddess's arms, then legs, and onto her breasts. Then the angel's touches grew bold and she reached between Belldandy's legs. Probing fingers found the goddess's delicate folds soaked with her desires. Belldandy began to pant and squirm at the intimate touch of her angel.

Holy Bell's pace increased and so did the moans from Belldandy. The angel curled her body around her goddess, her large rosy wings encircling both angel and goddess. Then both divine beings began to quiver with growing excitement and arousal. The angel's motions reached a fever pitch and Belldandy opened her mouth as a ragged moan came out. At the same instance, Holy Bell stopped her ministrations and wrapped her arms around Belldandy in a tight embrace. The angel then sunk slowly into Belldandy's back while the goddess was racked with spasms of pleasure.

After this for a long time no one in the room spoke or even moved. Gradually Belldandy's puffing breaths returned to normal. She blinked slowly and looked around. Keiichi's mouth still hung open in stupefied disbelief and his face had gone very pale. Most of his blood had moved to another region of his body and coherent thought for him just wasn't possible.

"Keiichi," whispered Belldandy.

It took lengthy moment but the young man managed to refocus his eyes. He pulled his jaw up and managed out a "Wha…"

"Keiichi, I'm so sorry," Belldandy said in quiet and somber voice. "I didn't think…I should have been more careful."

"Did that just happen?" asked Keiichi meekly. "I mean I think I saw Holy Bell…" he trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes," said Belldandy as she hung her head. In an embarrassed and chagrined tone Belldandy mumbled out, "Holy Bell had a lust virus."

Keiichi's brain froze and rebooted again. After a minute he stammered out, "Lust virus? What? How? What?"

"I suspect when we were separated Hild must have planted a virus on Holy Bell's egg," explained Belldandy in a carefully neutral tone of speech. "When I ingested the egg the virus activated. I wasn't prepared for the flood of carnal desires raging in Holy Bell's mind. I was…overwhelmed." Belldandy's eyes were dejected on the floor of the bedroom. Even in her splendid nakedness the whole of her body was cast in a troubled depression.

Keiichi slowly digested this information. It all made a disturbing amount of sense. Hild's almost giddy excitement at his and Belldandy's successful completion of the trials and their wedding made sense now. The queen of hell already had something up her sleeve. "Can you remove the virus from Holy Bell?"

"It's already done," said Belldandy in a faint whisper. She was still staring at the ground, her body posture still very ill at ease.

"Oh good," said Keiichi with tangible relief. "Well, I mean it wasn't what I was expecting, but it's over." Keiichi reflected that he felt slightly disappointed. While it certainly wasn't normal behavior for Belldandy or Holy Bell, nobody was actually harmed. After all it was their wedding night, it was bound to be a little naughty.

"It's not," replied Belldandy in a shaky voice. She swallowed nervously "Keiichi, the lust virus transferred to me." Keiichi's head snapped up and he saw as Belldandy raised her eyes from the ground that her discomfort wasn't from shame or misery. Her eyes were full of lust, her body flush with intense desires. Once again her breath began to come in unsteady puffs and pants as she stared at her husband.

To his credit Keiichi managed to keep his mind from shutting down again. Staring at his increasingly aroused wife, he said in a rush, "What do we do?"

"I…I…could seal myself off. I should be able to metabolize the virus in a few hours," said Belldandy in wavering voice. Her eyes drank him in and her voice turned wistful, "But I really wanted to suck your coc-." She realized what she was saying and slapped a hand over her mouth, mortified.

A good deal of panic and stress spun around in Keiichi's mind. He should get help. Help for Belldandy. Urd would know what to do. She could come up with some type of potion to undo this mess. But a slight more rational side of him knew that Urd was only going to do one thing when she heard what was happening – laugh. Skuld? Even worse he told himself, the young goddess would either crack his skull open with her hammer or throw a bomb at him for daring to defile her big sister. No, she would both hit him with her hammer and detonate a ton of bombs.

Letting out an uneasy sigh as he stared at the increasingly worked up Belldandy, Keiichi realized that life with her and her sisters was always going to be messy. There would always be a potion or a spell. Some demon waiting to screw things up. Taking a deep breath he held it and then let it out. "Belldandy," he said slowly, "what does the lust virus actually do?"

Belldandy bit her lip nervously and began, "Umm...It lowers the carrier's inhibitions, inflames one's desires, and causes the object of their affection to become irresistible."

That did it, Keiichi could help but laugh. _'To hell with it,'_ he thought. With a wry smile he said, "So now I'm irresistible to you?"

Surprise broke through the unrestrained desires on Belldandy's face. In a small, shy voice she said, "You have always been irresistible to me."

Keiichi waited no longer. He reached for his lovely wife and pulled her close. At his touch, Belldandy let out a gasp of pleasure. As his hands traced up her bare legs, Belldandy hesitantly said, "But Keiichi, what about the virus…" He cut her off with a kiss which she immediately returned.

Soon Belldandy was just like Holy Bell, the goddess kissing and licking every inch of his face. Keiichi ran his hands over her bare body, marveling at her smooth and perfect skin. His every touch driving her further into ecstasy. Belldandy paused for the shortest second and dispelled the remainder of Keiichi's clothes, the molecules of his clothing dissolving away like smoke. Now their bodies writhed together on the bed, flesh against flesh, and both were moaning and gasping as their desires rose.

Belldandy lay down on the bed and spread herself enticingly for him. Her whole body glistening with sweat and desire, a deep longing in her blue eyes finally ready to be fulfilled. Above her Keiichi gulped, suddenly nervous again.

"Please," said Belldandy in a lustful whisper, "continue, my husband."

Without further delay or fanfare Keiichi lowered himself slowly into Belldandy. Pleasure and joy spiked through his mind at the moment of their contact. Both of them let out deep moans of delightful love and desire as Keiichi slid into Belldandy's fiery wet center. Vaguely in some corner of his mind he remembered Tamiya and Otaki telling him while he still lived in the university's dorms about how a man was supposed to be with a woman. Something about taking it slow and being gentle their first time. But it was all lost to him as the two of them began move. Uncertain and hesitant at first they quickly fell into a wondrous rhythm. It was instinctive, no more than that, it was as if they were made to be together like this. Every movement Keiichi made sent flares of satisfaction and bliss through Belldandy and every motion the goddess made left Keiichi grunting in desire. He could do no wrong, everything he did, every caress, kiss, and touch drove Belldandy into a more frenzied state.

Time seemed to stop, nothing in the universe existed except for Keiichi and Belldandy. She wrapped her legs around Keiichi and pulled him deeper. His thrusts eliciting wild shrieks from his goddess. Their passion grew and it seemed endless. They had always been this way and they always would. A euphoric wave held them high for what seemed like eternity. But finally neither could take anymore. In jubilant rapture, they both peaked at the same time. Both mortal and goddess crying out in the sheer joy in their shared climax.

They both collapsed in a heap on the bed, soaked with sweat from their efforts, gulping for air as their hearts raced. They held each other in a loving embrace. It would be a long time before either one of them could say anything. Partly because they had no need of words. Everything they need to say had been expressed through their lovemaking. And partly because neither one of them had the energy to say a word.

It was Keiichi who managed to speak first. He turned to Belldandy, his wife, his love. It took a good deal of effort for him to manage out one word.

"Again?"

Belldandy's body still burned with need from the virus and she loved her wonderful husband's question. It also took Belldandy an effort to reply, but she managed her own one-word reply.

"Please."

* * *

><p><em>"Top story today is the continued investigation of the mysterious appearance of the massive flower gardens. Reports are coming from around the country of gardens suddenly filled with flowers of every type. By all accounts, these flowers appeared overnight. Biologists continue to try to understand how and where these plants came from."<em>

Urd turned the TV off as Belldandy sluggishly came into the living room. She was dressed in a blue simple bathrobe. Today the goddess moved a little stiffly, last night's activities with her husband had left her a little sore, but in a good way.

"Morning, Bell," said Urd cheerfully. Then she looked up at the clock and corrected herself. "Good afternoon sister."

Belldandy sat down next to Urd, again a little stiffly. Urd noticed Belldandy had a small but deeply satisfied smile on her face. Feeling more than a little smug Urd asked, "Sleep well?"

"Eventually," replied Belldandy a little unevenly.

"And Keiichi?" asked Urd innocently.

Belldandy couldn't keep the blush off her face. "Please don't bother him, he's resting." Looking down at her hands Belldandy faltered and muttered out, "Last night things got a little carried away."

"Oh, I'm sure," said Urd with a knowing grin. Belldandy's embarrassed blush grew and Urd couldn't help but needle her point, "Peorth was blushing at the sounds you guys were making. That takes effort." She saw Belldandy's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Your mother..." began the middle Norn with an edge to her voice.

"Hey, hey," said Urd defensively. "I didn't know she did that. Of course, I'm not exactly surprised either, Queen of the demons you know."

Belldandy gave Urd a weak smile. Letting out a deep sigh, she said, "Where is everyone else? Is Skuld here?"

"She's out shopping with Peorth and Lind," replied Urd. "Said something about building a sensory deprivation chamber for the next time you two start at it."

"Oh, dear," said Belldandy in realization. "She heard us too?"

Urd shook her head in amusement at her sister's naivety. "Bell, I'm pretty sure everyone in a ten block radius knew what was going on. You're rather vocal when Keiichi gets you worked up."

"Oh," groaned out Belldandy, "Urd, how long do you plan to tease me?" Considering it was Urd, she knew her sister keep this up for years, even decades. But Belldandy did have one course of action to put a preemptive end to this harassment. She cast her eyes upward pleadingly and let her mouth turn down in unhappy despair.

Urd saw the troubled look Belldandy gave her and brought up her hands as if to ward off a dangerous magic spell. "Oh no, not the sad puppy dog look!" But Belldandy continued her heart-wrenching display. Indeed a few tears formed in her wide, sad blue eyes.

"Fine, no more teasing," said Urd in a huff and Belldandy's misery vanished in an instant. After a few minutes of silence Urd said with an affectionate smile to her sister, "The two of you have nothing to be ashamed of. You two love each other like no one else I've ever met. Yeah, you're whole relationship has moved slower than the formation of a diamond, but last night you made up for lost time…and then some."

Belldandy reddened but took to heart the honesty in Urd's words. She was about to thank Urd when the phone rang. Both goddesses stared at the phone while another it emitted another ring. Shrugging Urd got up and answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi," said the elder Norn into the receiver. Urd listened for a moment and then said flatly, "Oh, it's you." She continued listening on the phone for a few more seconds and then with a small sigh she turned the phone over to Belldandy.

"Who is it?" asked Belldandy.

"One guess," replied Urd with a roll of her eyes.

Mystified at the identity of the caller Belldandy took the phone receiver and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" said Belldandy cautiously.

"Bell-chan!" cried the enthusiastic voice of the Daimakaicho over the tiny speaker.

Belldandy surprised herself by answering in a calm, soft voice, "Hild."

"Did you enjoy my wedding gift last night?" questioned the demon leader with a voice as sweet as honey.

Incredulity raced through Belldandy. "Infecting my angelic half with a lust virus is not an appropriate wedding present."

The demon queen seemed truly surprised at the goddess's answer. Confused, Hild asked, "But didn't you have fun?"

"That…that's beside the point," sputter a flustered Belldandy in reply.

Urd had leaned in close to hear what Hild was saying. She could practically feel her mother's dangerous smile come through the phone. Unfazed by Belldandy's hesitant answer the demon queen reply came as smooth as silk, "Well, don't worry, tonight will be even better!"

"What!?" spoke both goddesses at once.

"Oh, didn't I mention? Silly me. Bell-chan, I planted two lust spells on that little egg of yours," explained Hild. "The first one went into effect right away. The second one is time released. Should go into effect in about twelve hours."

Belldandy's mouth hung open in complete astonishment. Urd blinked and then had to cover her mouth. She tried her best to keep from laughing out loud. She didn't do a decent job.

"Well," came Hild's voice over the phone which hung limp in Belldandy's hand, "say hello to that dear husband of yours. Bye!" There was a click and then just the steady hum of the dial tone.

Slowly, very slowly Belldandy turned to Urd. Urd still had her hand tightly covering her mouth as tried to cut off a steady stream of laughter. Her shoulders were shaking and tears of mirth ran down her face. Urd attempted to compose herself but utterly failed.

There was a wild look of desperation in Belldandy face as she addressed her sister "Urd," said a frantic Belldandy, "you need to help me."

Fighting off a burst of snickers Urd managed to wheeze out, "I think that's what Keiichi is for."

"This isn't funny!" cried Belldandy.

Before Urd lost it completely she gasped out, "You're right, it's hysterical!"


End file.
